


Worship

by Chichirinoda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Tyki have found some commonalities between them, perhaps enough to forge a different kind of connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Post-anime, and taking a few liberties with the manga.
> 
> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt "Hand Fetish".

It seemed blasphemous to call it worship, though when the thought occurred to Allen, it was followed immediately by the realization that a relationship of this sort had to be called blasphemous for a number of other reasons. The name you called it seemed moot, when you factored in all the rest.

On the other hand, it also seemed strange to ascribe a religious motivation to the actions of a Noah. Yet what else could Allen call it when Tyki knelt in front of him, his head bowed, his hands moving over his clothed body in a manner that could only be called reverential?

How they got to this point, Allen tried not to think about, which was perhaps part of the reason why his mind wandered down this path even at this moment.

It had been a shock that first time to enter that inn and find Tyki, dark-skinned but lacking the Crown of Thorns, sitting at the bar, thoroughly intoxicated. Allen had expected a fight, but hadn't gotten one. Tyki didn't seem to be angry at him for the wounds that still pained him, didn't seem to blame him for the loss of his abilities.

That first encounter had been short, but there had been others. If Tyki were stalking him, as Allen had accused him on the third time he'd walked into a hotel to find the man already there, he refused to admit it.

Each time they met, it was a longer encounter. Allen didn't know if it was because they were both Noah of a sort, but imperfect, strange even for that clan; but it seemed to him more and more that they had many things in common.

He had never expected this, though.

Tyki knelt on the floor before him, his hands rubbing over the rough cotton of Allen's uniform. Allen squirmed in the chair the older man had insisted he sit in, feeling exposed and shy as Tyki mouthed over his thighs, his stomach, tantalizing and teasing and pushing the limits of what Allen might allow. Even through the layers of fabric, it sent shivers up and down Allen's spine every time Tyki's lips touched him.

"Tyki--" Allen murmured, then gasped slightly as Tyki curled his fingers around his left wrist.

Reflexively, he jerked his hand free, cupping it with his right hand. Tyki sat back on his heels, looking up at him with a flicker of uncertainty in his dark eyes, quickly covered with a wicked grin.

"I'm not going to break your Innocence this time, Exorcist," he purred. "You're not afraid of me, even now, are you?"

Allen hesitated, lowering his hands to grip the arms of the chair tightly. It was hard to see this man and not remember that terrible night, the sensation of his hand buried deep inside his chest, gripping his heart in that unnatural way. The sickening sensation of losing his Innocence, of watching it shatter into dust.

And yet, here he was.

"I know you're not going to do that," Allen admitted softly. Yet he couldn't say he was completed convinced by this reassurance, especially when it was accompanied by a smirk like the one on Tyki's face right now.

But he did force himself to relax a little, enough for the Noah to gently pry his fingers loose and take his hand again, holding it between both of his.

"Please, Allen." The soft, breathless plea was irresistible and Allen merely watched as if from a distance as Tyki drew off his glove, finger by finger.

The scrap of white fabric fluttered to the floor, revealing the dark fingers, segmented, with the crystals embedded in the shape of a cross on the back of his hand. An alien hand, almost robotic, or perhaps insect-like in its appearance.

Tyki lowered his lips to the crystals and kissed the back of Allen's hand.

"What are you doing, Tyki?" Allen hissed. A tingle seemed to run up his arm and spread over his entire body, but even in that moment he didn't think it was anything ominous.

Tyki didn't answer his question. He was too busy mapping out every ridge with his tongue.

Allen sat rigid, trembling, his heart beating a rapid tattoo against his chest. Yet it wasn't fear that set his muscles aquiver, which brought his breath coming too fast, as if Tyki's mouth had sucked all the air from the room.

When Tyki finally spoke, his nose pressed into the crook where Allen's thumb met his wrist, his tone was almost conversational. "So you can feel this."

"Y-yes," Allan managed, a little surprised by the question. "Of course."

"I'm glad," Tyki murmured. His lips drifted over Allen's inside wrist, making him shiver again.

Inch by torturous inch, Tyki worked his way up. The limb, so alien at the extremity, grew more yielding; metal-like carapace giving way to softness, which slowly lightened in places to the pinkish pale of skin.

But rather than eagerly seeking that human skin, when Tyki reached Allen's shoulder he dropped back down to his kneels before the Exorcist and picked up his hand once again.

By now the young teenager was all but squirming in his seat, cheeks flushed with shame at his own reactions. He felt exposed as surely as if he were naked - all the more so because he had always taken care to keep the unnatural hand covered in public.

"Tyki... please," he whispered helplessly as Tyki turned his hand over so his palm was face up. He reached out his right hand, cupped Tyki's cheek almost in desperation, as if to say 'See? There's another part of me. A normal part'. But Tyki wasn't dissuaded.

"You shouldn't hate this part of yourself," Tyki said, glancing up at him with a strangely honest look of concern in his eyes.

"I don't," Allen replied hastily.

Tyki's eyes crinkled now, and he chuckled at that. Then he bent low and pressed one last kiss to Allen's palm.

"Thank you," he said, so softly that Allen could scarcely hear him. His lips moved, feather light, against Allen's skin. "Thank you for freeing me."

His heart in his throat, Allen cupped Tyki's cheek again and drew his eyes upwards. Feeling warmth spread through his body, he bent and pressed a kiss to the Noah's forehead in return.

He didn't say anything aloud. There was nothing more that needed to be said.


End file.
